The Big Reveal
by slashlover123
Summary: Alvin has been keeping a secret from Max since he moved in. When he reveals this secret it goes a lot better than he thought. WARNING RATED M FOR A REASON!


Max Asher had recently moved in with a new family and his room mate Alvin, A.K.A. Shred. Alvin was so smart, Max was really impressed, but he wasn't the only one impressed. Alvin was very impressed with the physique of his new roommate. While he would never admit it, Alvin did have a big crush on Max. As Alvin walked up to his room he wanted to tell Max about his crush. He walked into the room and Max was sitting on his bed shirtless texting on his phone. Alvin stood in the door way for a long time staring at the perfect body of Max Asher.

"Shred? What's up man? How long have you been standing there?" Max says, breaking Alvin's trance.

"Oh.. Um.. I just got here." Alvin says.

"Oh.. Cool." Max smiles.

"What are you doing?" Alvin asks.

"Just chillin today bro!" Max says.

"Cool.." Alvin says, beginning to sweat a little.

"How are you wearing all those clothes bro? Your parents cranked the heat." Max says.

Alvin laughs a little before he pulls his shirt over his head. Max stares a little at Alvin's body. Alvin walks over and sits onto the bed with Max. "I don't think it's hot enough.." Alvin says.

Max looks over at Alvin before Alvin leans forward, smashing their lips together. Max deepens the kiss as Alvin wraps his arms around Max's neck. Max and Alvin lay back onto the bed as Max crawls on top of Alvin never breaking the kiss. "Damn Shred." Max moans into the kiss.

"Fuck Max.. I've waited for this for a long time." Alvin moaned.

Max pulled away from the kiss. "How long?" Max asked before leaning down to kiss Alvin's neck.

"Since the day you moved in." Alvins says before pushing them over so that he's now on top of Max.

Alvin begins kissing Max's neck as he rubs up and down Max's chest and abs. "Fuck Shred.." Max moaned.

Alvin began to kiss his way down Max's body, stopping to give both of Max's nipples some attention and kiss his perfect abs. Alvin began to rub the growing bulge in Max's jeans. "Shred.." Max moaned.

Alvin loved hearing Max moan his name. Once Alvin reached Max's jeans he slowly unbuttoned them and pulled down the zipper before he tugs Max's jeans down to his ankles, leaving Max in his briefs. The bulge in his briefs was HUGE. Alvin slowly began to rub the bulge in Max's briefs as Max moaned. After a couple seconds Alvin tugged down Max's briefs. Max's huge 9 in cock jumps to life when his briefs are removed. Alvin's mouth hung open at the size of his roommates cock. "You impressed Shred?" Max asked.

"Very." Alvin said as he began to stroke the snowboarder's huge cock.

"Oh fuck.." Max moaned as he began to thrust into his roommates hand.

Alvin wanted more. He leaned forward and took the head of Max's cock into his mouth. The sudden feeling shocked Max and he thrust his cock all the way into his roommates mouth. Alvin began to bob his head between Max's legs as Max ran his hand through Alvin's hair. "Shit.. Shred.." Max said.

Max knew he was getting close, but he didn't want the fun to end yet. Max pulled Alvin off his cock and pulled him into a kiss as he pulled down Alvin's pants and briefs. Alvin's 7 in cock sprang from his briefs as Max began to stroke him. Max kissed his way down Alvin's body before turning him over. Max licked his lips looking at the tight pink pucker of Alvin's hole. Max leaned forward, burying his tongue in Alvin's hole.

The feeling of Max's tongue surprised Alvin, but after a few moments Alvin began to push his ass back against Max's face. Wanting to get as much of Max's tongue into his hole as he could. "Fuck.. Max.. Fuck me." Alvin moaned.

Max smiled as he stood up and lined his cock up with Alvin's hole. Max slowly pushed the head of his cock into Alvin's hole as Alvin cringed in pain. "Are you okay, Shred?" Max asked.

"Yeah.. just... keep going." Alvin moaned.

Max pushed the rest of his cock into Alvin as Alvin moaned and stroked himself, trying to take his mind off the pain. Max pulled out and thrust all the way back in and did that a couple more times. Alvin moaned as the pain began to turn into pleasure and he moaned with each thrust Max gave him. Max pulled out of Alvin.

Alvin whined a little at the sudden emptiness. Max laid down onto the bed. "Ride me, Shred." Max smiled.

Alvin stood up and climbed up onto Max. Alvin lined Max's cock up with his entrance and at down putting all of Max's cock into his hole. Alvin bounced up and down on Max's cock. "Fuck Max you're so damn big." Alvin moaned.

"You're fucking tight to bro." Max moaned as he began to stroke Alvin's cock while Max rode him.

"Oh fuck.. I'm getting close.." Max moaned.

"Cum in my ass." Alvin said as he rode Max.

Max began to stroke Alvin as fast as he could before Alvin moaned loudly and cummed onto Max's chest.

Max could feel Alvin's inner walls tighten. Max moaned as he released his cum into Alvin's ass. Alvin moaned as he laid down onto Alvin's chest. "Damn Shred.. that was.. hot." Max said.

Alvin smiled as he rubbed Max's abs and feel asleep. Max smiled as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
